Apparatuses with static mixers are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,253 and EP-A 0 723 807 with which flowable components can be given off as mixtures from in each case one supply vessel, namely a cartridge with two chambers. Two-component mixtures of this kind are used for sealing and/or adhesive bonding purposes. As a result of reactions between the components the mixture solidifies. As a rule one wishes to be able to take mixtures out of a given supply of components at different time points lying apart from one another. After a taking out of this kind the reactive component mixture solidifies in the static mixer since it hardens with time. For carrying out a later dispensing the mixing apparatus must be replaced. Therefore apparatuses of this kind are provided as throw away articles which should cost as little as possible.